


Two Plus Two

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Gore, Developing Relationship, Injury, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Universe Alteration, Universe Alteration - Team CFVY is not in the tournament, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t even fight,” Fox teased, tugging him along still without a hint of hesitation or alteration to his course.</p><p>“I did for… awhile,” he trailed off, halting in his walking and tugging the other in close enough to scoop him up into his arms. “Hey there,” his voice rumbled in his throat as he held the older male tight, his feet dangling three inches above the grass. “I have you trapped.”</p><p>Fox rolled his milky eyes, huffing at the sudden hint of tease in his tone. “Yeah, sure you do babe.” He wrapped his arms around Sage’s shoulders and complied to the manhandling. He could feel his partner begin to walk with him dangling in his arms but he had no idea where he was leading him too—he’d be willing to bet he looked right stupid though. All dangling like a cat in a kid’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chasing Tail

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why I have this as a "universe alteration" is because I started writing this before we knew that Team CFVY was in the tournament. The only big change I have is that they're not in it... and that's pretty much it. Well, other than the fact that I have pre-established relationships between some characters but you'll learn them all later.

[SASSY SARCASTIC FOX]

Fox tilted his head towards the teammates as they slowly ate away their grief, dealing with their loss to team RWBY. He’s had his teammates run the tournament matches by him after the fact as he took up a residence in one tent, stand or calm patch of grass or another. “I can’t believe we lost to _first years_!”

Fox chuckled, setting his cup back down onto the counter before pushing off. “It’s annoying, no? Now picture if your school decided that they’d much rather a bunch of first years enter rather than the older students.” He wouldn’t state that he was bitter not being allowed to enter but, hey, someone still needed to go on missions and fight that _good fight_. Ugh. “Your team fought well, be proud of that.” He patted the unknown man’s shoulder; broad, firm. Fox hummed, dropped his hand to his side and turning round before the team could call him out on his actions.

“Hey!” a female voice had him pausing, turning to raise a brow back towards the team. “You’re from Beacon right? What team are you from?” She inquired; Fox tilted his head and narrowed his eyes towards the aura shapes. Their aura was faint after their battle, not glowing as brightly as normal and it made it harder for Fox to tell.

“Team CFVY,” he answered her, “why?” The questions had the hair on the back of his neck raising—Fox was a cautious individual while dealing with humanity. Fox didn’t _like_ people, not really. Not unless he was trying to get something out of it. He couldn’t tell for certain but he felt like the female shrugged, “I’m blind. You’re gonna have to speak up,” Fox huffed.

He couldn’t help but smirk at the snicker his sass was awarded with. “I was attempting to create some camaraderie between schools,” she huffed, smacking her team mate who snickered. “I’m Arslan, the complainer is Nadir, snicker Mcgee here is Bolin, and this is Reese.”

“Hey,” another female chimed in and Fox nodded towards her glad to have a voice to put with the name.

“Hi,” Bolin threw in following Reese’s lead with a brusque greeting.

Fox huffed; he wasn’t exactly the greatest at this whole small talk thing and he was hoping to find either Velvet or Coco and have them inform him of the SSSN match. He kind of wanted to _see_ (ha, see) his kinda-sorta boyfriend fight. “Fox,” he gave them a quick salute, “I have a match to witness. Excuse me.”

He turned again away from the team before they could call out to him. Rushing off before they could attempt to halt his mission towards witnessing the fight. “Hey! You need help getting there?” Bolin called and Fox snarled, grinding his teeth. He threw up his arm in annoyance, middle finger raised towards the team as he quickened his pace.

[PRETTY BOY BOLIN]

He hated that saying, that whole ‘ _hate watching you leave but love watching you go’_ thing. But it was true. Fox had this... this _aura_ about him that made Bolin hunger. Made his mouth water despite already eating a full meal moments before.

"Oh Holy Figures, please don't dial in that player setting. We're supposed to be creating _bonds_ with other schools, not making enemies." Reese and Nadir shared a grin as their fearless leader scolded their teammate. Bolin had a particular taste in his men, and just how much attention he was giving the space Fox had just resided was enough to _scream_ that he was interested.

Nadir shouldered the male beside him, “and aren’t you dating me?” he teased, poking his teammate between the ribs. Leaning in, Nadir whispered in his ear, “don’t worry I forgive you.” They were long used to their mutual flirting with third parties, it was one of the many understandings that they’ve agreed to at the beginning of this along with the occasional threesome (if their third party was willing). Bolin had a… difficulty in _wanting_ to stay with one person and only one person and Nadir was fine with that, he was an over emotional person and Bolin felt overwhelmed by it all—it was _fine_.

[THE WISE SAGE]

“You witnessed that…” he was stating the obvious as the teams converged. Watching the grin on Fox’s lips spread as he accepted the kiss that he pressed to his temple. “Don’t judge me,” Sage grumbled against the burnt orange hair. Fox chuckled, wrapping his arms around the younger male’s waist. Holding him tight as the people around them began to disperse.

“What are you doing next?” Fox pulled away from the embrace, catching Sage’s hand and weaving their fingers together. They haven’t been together for very long, a week now Fox believes. They had met a few days after the dance, after team CFVY returned to Beacon to rest and relax after that mess of a mission.

“Get something to eat and maybe crash for a bit? Sun and Neptune are up for the doubles so it’s not like I have anywhere to be.” Sage shrugged, following Fox’s lead as he tugged him along behind him. “Are you leading me towards food? I could go for some food, Fox.”

“You didn’t even _fight_ ,” Fox teased, tugging him along still without a hint of hesitation or alteration to his course.

“I did for… awhile,” he trailed off, halting in his walking and tugging the other in close enough to scoop him up into his arms. “Hey there,” his voice rumbled in his throat as he held the older male tight, his feet dangling three inches above the grass. “I have you trapped.”

Fox rolled his milky eyes, huffing at the sudden hint of tease in his tone. “Yeah, sure you do babe.” He wrapped his arms around Sage’s shoulders and complied to the manhandling. He could feel his partner begin to walk with him dangling in his arms but he had no idea where he was leading him too—he’d be willing to bet he looked right stupid though. All dangling like a cat in a kid’s arms.

[HEART-ON-THE-SLEEVE NADIR]

It wasn’t like they were following him, it wasn’t like they were actively hunting him down either. It had just so happened that the pair had passed by them while they were going through a tent, examining the woman’s wears for a charm that would suit Bolin’s critical (because he’d never admit that he’s picky) tastes. Nadir had held the charm up for him to judge and that’s when he saw him. “Shit,” Bolin cursed, batting Nadir’s hand away before breaking out into a jog towards the opening of the tent. “Damn it Ayana,” he glared at the back of the teenager in question as Nadir slowly joined his side after putting away the charm.

He hooked his chin on Bolin’s shoulder, sliding into place against his back as he followed his partner’s glare. “What’s wrong with Sage now?” They didn’t have any quarrel with team SSSN; they were both from Haven and were both proudly representing their schools. Sure there was some fun and causal rivalry between the two teams but it was all in good fun. It only really stayed on the field when they were sparring.

Though, a situation had never surfaced that could cause any tension between the two teams before—they never really interacted with each other. They all had their own friends, their own rivalries and partnerships, even their own relationships. None of those facts had ever really mingled save for the fact that they went to the same school and had a few classes together. That was all, and that is it.

They only knew of each other’s name for a basic pleasantry case where one may need to ask what they missed in a class, or to challenge one another to a spar. Really, teams ABRN and SSSN were strangers for at the basic, most simplistic part and acquaintances at the most.

Bolin glanced briefly at Nadir before stepping out from the tent and following after their school mate, “Fox is _hanging_ from him.”

Nadir sighed; so maybe that _utmost acquaintances’_ part would finally be reaching an end. “Bolin,” he began only to finish with a yelp as his partner took his arm firmly and began towing him along. They were following them now. “You’re being a creep,” Nadir stressed, raising his brow when Bolin began searching the thick of the crowded populace before finding a head of green hair and the chase was continued.

“Not if you don’t say anything,” he shot back, his hold slacking as his grip slid to his wrist then to his hand and then finally weaving their fingers together. “You said we’ll go after him so,” he threw a grin over his shoulder, “we’re going after him.”

It felt like he’s been sighing a lot that day; from their match to the meal and then the whole string of events that is now surrounding a Beacon student. And, much like before, Nadir sighed. “That’s not exactly what I meant when I say _‘the more the merrier’_.” If Sage was truly with the guy like Bolin thought he was, then they’d have to convince _both_ of them to a little roll about the sheets—and that’s just difficult.

Nadir had his hands full with Bolin most days and then when his lover would bring another into bed with them… well, it was fun but it’ll send his head spinning for a few days afterwards. Sure, yeah he had the affection to care for multiple partners but their arrangement wasn’t about pleasing multiple partners their thing was a partner and a fling. Not enough strings attached for a partner—if he was honest he kind of wanted to bring someone else in. Bolin would certainly enjoy it and Nadir would be able to grow attached and have that _romantic_ part of the relationship that he so enjoyed.

He tugged him along, through crowds and around tents and stands until Beacon’s courtyard came within view. They had lost sight of them around a corner and Bolin rushed to follow, but Nadir planted his heels and tugged him back before they could catch them. The pair stumbled, catching each other before their combined motion could cause them tumbling. “What—?!”

“What are you going to say exactly? ‘Oh hey Sage, Fox. How about the four of us go to our room and get more acquainted?’ ‘Cause I don’t see how you’re going to go about _asking_ them if they’re interested in getting a piece of _this_ ,” Nadir gestured between the two.

Bolin snorted, rolling his eyes. “Don’t worry about it baby,” his shoulder dipped lower as he leaned in just oozing of self-confidence and pride. Cupping Nadir’s face in both hands, he pressed his lips to his partner’s. “Just leave it to me and we’ll have ourselves a foursome before we know it,” he pressed one final kiss to his lips—then another after, and another quick peck, before pulling away with a small smile.

[SASSY SARCASTIC FOX]

The ride was fun, he’ll give his lover that—and the fact that he had the dedication to keep at it the whole time. “Are they still following?” He set his boyfriend down, before taking a seat. He was impressed with Beacon’s grounds and how they had little pockets of hidden away vegetation. Little ponds and flowers, trees and statues. It was all very lovely, but Sage had a love for nature and craftsmanship; the fact that he could enjoy both was just… heavenly.

Fox sniffed at the air, nose up and into the breeze. He had lost them when they entered Beacon’s grounds. “Not anymore,” he exhaled with a snort, like the scents tickled his nostrils. Eyes crinkling, Sage’s lips quivered as he fought from a smile just as Fox fought to keep down a sneeze. He failed; what all that fight and exertion had earned him was the pained _umphf_ of the sneeze squeezing out low in his throat. “Ugh,” he grimaced.

Sage chuckled, shaking his head at his older partner before taking his hand and coaxing him down to sit next to him. Fox fell, leaning far too much of his weight into the direction and thus caused a tumble—ha, as if that wasn’t on purpose. As if the fall, the catch and twist of their bodies to lay tangled together with Sage leaning over him was not all planed. “Oh no. It seems that I have found myself in a cliché,” he voiced dryly, a smirk tugging on his lips as he felt Sage’s chuckle. He felt it through their chests, through the air puffing against his face.

“It would only be a cliché if I kiss you,” Sage answered with his own wit. A hum playing at his vocal cords, a teasing tone if Fox had ever heard one—and Fox was _known_ for teasing. “But you want it,” his lips brushed against Fox’s nose as he spoke. “You want me to kiss you,” he moved lower to ghost against the other’s scarred lips. “Don’t you?”

He leaned up, just a fraction, and their lips slotted together so wonderfully. He had always enjoyed kissing him, and Fox would bet he’d always enjoy it. He slid his hand up the arm by his head, following the path to a shoulder than under to trace his fingers over his neck. What he wouldn’t give to see him for just a moment—to see him without the help of Fox’s semblance; those auras. Just skin and hair. What colour was his skin—not just _black_ but hues; what colour did it take in the sun, what of twilight and in the sun? What colour was his skin—not just _green_ but highlights and lowlights; what did it look like after Fox would run his hands through it, what would it look like wet, what would it look like when he just wakes?

Sage adjusted his position on the arm by Fox’s ribs, hand now free to tug the zipper of his vest down—down and down further still, down until he pushed the cloth aside and slipped a hand up the front of Fox’s shirt. Their mouths still pressed together, teeth nipping and pulling at the other’s lips before finally Sage caved and opened mouth and tongues were added.

“ _Shit_ ,” they pulled away, Sage’s gaze darting up to the two panting guys before them. Fox groaned, hand flopping down beside his head.

“Well they found us, now what do you want?” He remained where he was, even when Sage began to extract himself from Fox (zipping up his vest in the process). Folding his arms behind his head, Fox settled in for the long haul—something told him that he needed to get comfortable.

“I’m proposing a foursome,” Bolin articulated, face impossibly calm as Nadir gaped at his lover. He wasn’t thinking that he’d just up and _begin_ the proposal with ‘ _let’s fuck_ ’ but here they are.

“Excuse me?” Sage’s brows shot up to his hair line, mouth slacked as he tried to form the proper response as his lover sat up with a chuckle.

Brushing off his arms, Fox clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Blunt isn’t he?” he rolled his clouded eyes at his partner. He blinked, pursed his lips before clicking his tongue again. “So _why_ should we even consider your suggestion?”

The grin was back as Bolin rolled his shoulders, crossing the distance between the pairs and taking a seat on the grass in front of the blind student. “I’m a great lay,” he boasted; again Nadir sighed as he followed his lead. “And is it not for the best of our schools to form and seek out companionship—comradely and so on?” his tone hinted towards sly. Fox arched a brow in his direction. “Okay so I think you’re hot and I’m annoyed that Sage found you first, so fuck it, you can both join. It’s your decision, I don’t care.”

“Fox,” Sage warned his lover from speaking out without a discussion between them. Leaning in to whisper in his lover’s ear, Sage _breathed_ “it’s your choice. I don’t know much about them, but I can’t say I’m opposed to the idea. I’d just rather if it wasn’t just a spur of the moment situation.”

Fox hummed, nodding at his partner’s whispered words. He was still relatively annoyed with them—he was a hunter in training, a fighter, he didn’t need someone to help him in his damn travels. “I have a mission in four days and Sage here likes to be wooed. And, to tell you the truth I’m feeling a little bothered by the lack of wooing. So, if you want us in bed work for it.” He tapped his wrist, “tick tock. You’ve got three days to woo.”


	2. My Lips to Yours

[PRETTY BOY BOLIN]

It was funny just _happy_ Nadir was about the thought of wooing them—of forming some attachment to the pair rather than the typical casual hook up. It was… it was eye opening to say the least. The male could keep still, his lips constantly in a state of smiling. There was a light in his eyes that had his own breath catching.

Fox sat between them, eyes closed with his face tilted into the sun. The crowd around them yelled, they hollered as the match was randomized. Bolin was acting as his eyes for this, Nadir’s gaze torn between the field and his company. “Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai are up,” he told the boy in the middle.

Fox hummed, “I don’t like them. There’s something off about the very air around them.” He stuck his tongue out in disgust. He hated how they’d saunter through Beacon’s halls like there was a grand scheme to be had.

“They say they’re from Haven but I don’t remember seeing them. Maybe a different level?” Bolin settled back in his seat, resting his arm on the armrest and setting his chin on his fist. “But, I mean if they are Haven then I got to root for them,” he smiled to himself. He was rather proud of his school; they were doing well in the tournament, but then again so was Beacon. But that could be home field advantage—this was _their_ land, this was _their_ crowd.

“They’re against Beacon students—second year Riley Cyan and Violet Fiona.” Nadir adjusted in his seat, leaning in to speak in Fox’s ear. The action so overly personal that Fox could help the twitch of his lip as he leaned in to hear him clearer, though he did not need it. “They any good?”

Fox shrugged, “don’t really know much about their team. Don’t really pay attention to anyone who don’t catch my interest.” He caught the intake of breath, the irregularity in his breathing. He smirked at the feeling of lips just, _just_ ghosting along the shell of his ear. “But… they are Beacon students so you _really_ should observe.” He leaned away the male and settled back in the middle of the seat, eyes firmly closed as he turned his face up towards the sun.

[THE WISE SAGE]

Fox groaned, pouting largely in the direction of Sage’s bowl. The steam rising still as Sage ignored his meal in favour of letting it cool for a moment more as Scarlet conversed with both Sun and Neptune about the latest situation in town. “I’m serious! We need to get you a shirt that lacks buttons that way you can keep your damn chest contained!” Scarlet slammed his fist down against the counter as Sun cowered behind their blue haired teammate.

“But… but Blake seems to like it,” Sun pouted from behind the blue haired male who was pointedly keeping out of the discussion. He was not going to be under Scarlet’s mighty scrutiny of fashion choices. “And Neptune—” the boy stiffened, chopsticks falling from his fingers as he slowly turned to their team leader.

Neptune tilted his head, eyes wide and frightened as he bore into the blond. _Don’t you dare._

Scarlet raised a brow, “what about Neptune?” He beamed at the two, just _waiting_ for the excuse the blond would jump to now that he was all alone.

Warm calloused hands began sliding up and down over his naked chest; Sage startled, suddenly remembering that his lover was clinging to him—his face nuzzled against Sage’s neck as he attempted to coax food out of him. The mooch. Ever since his return with Bolin and Nadir on either side Fox has been clingy; he was clingy when they left and clingy now as team SSSN went about eating their meal.

“How was the date?” Sage teased, reaching back over his shoulder to tangle his fingers in the burnt orange strands of hair. “Did they get handsy?”

“No,” Fox mumbled against Sage’s neck. “But Nadir did a shit job at explaining the match, though Bolin proved to be a much better spokesperson.” He pressed a kiss to his neck, “now feed me.” He opened his mouth, tongue sticking out.

Sage chuckled, grasping hold of his chop sticks and taking hold of zucchini piece and holding it up for his partner to bite down. It was like he had a nose of a blood hound, as soon as the hint of food was before him Fox leaned in and consumed it in a bat of an eye. “Fox, just sit down and order something.” He returned his chop sticks to his napkin before reaching round and dragging the older male from his spot plastered against his back and into the stool beside him. “Order something; I’ll pay.”

“Hey!” Sun called from further down the stand. Sage didn’t like to pay for his team, not when both Sun and Scarlet could eat him out of house and home. But this was _Fox_ , he was dating him.

The owner of the stand seemed to zip into position before them, “will you be getting the same as your friend or your usual?” His usual was spicy, typically rich with protein. But he hasn’t had anything from here in a while; too busy running through mission after mission.

“Usual please,” Fox dragged his hand over his face, feeling the _woosh_ of the air as the shop keep left. “Can’t believe he takes the time to remember it all,” he whispered to his lover, resting his cheek against Sage’s shoulder. The taller male leaned over and pecked the crown of his head. “So, what did you busy yourself with while I was entertaining our _gentlemen callers_ ,” he leaned away just as the shopkeep returned with his bowl, setting it in front of him. “Thanks.”

Sage nodded towards his teammates only to remember that Fox wouldn’t _see_ it. He forgot; he forgot often enough in small situations. In normal conversations that people would pick up psychical clues but Fox didn’t, not really. He could assume but his semblance only worked so much—he only _used_ it so often. A quick glance here and there to help now and again. “I was just keeping my idiots out of more trouble,” he corrected his earlier slip, “but enough of that. Eat.”

[HEART-ON-THE-SLEEVE NADIR]

“Hey!”

The group paused, turning towards him as he jogged up to join them. Grinning, Nadir slipped into the small sliver of space between Sage and Fox and wrapped his arm around their waists. “Well hello to you too,” Fox smirked, head tilted towards him. Sage’s smirk near mirroring his partner’s.

Nadir smiled, “thought I should catch up and chill with you two for a while… if that’s cool with you?”

Sage shrugged, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as Fox’s hand slipped into Nadir’s back pocket. “I don’t see a problem with it. We weren’t planning anything, were we?” He looked to Fox; the orange haired man shook his head in the negative.

Coco’s heels clicked against the stones as she bumped her hip against her teammate, “so this is one of the new boys?” She looked the middle male over, pursing her lips and nodding. “Not bad, he has a pretty face though the light pink hair raises a few questions. But,” she slowed her pace a step behind them, “he does have a nice ass.”

He chuckled, “yes he does, Boss.” Upon his answer, a squeeze of said ass empathized his point—and so did the grin that fanned out upon his lips. Nadir’s eyes widen, sound of shock catching in his throat.

She smacked Fox’s arm, “behave you. I’ll see you at the room tonight, alright? You’re coming back home; none of this _‘saying out late with the babes’_ bullshit. Nuh-uh, you promised you’d eat breakfast with Velv and I so not take backs!” It moved so quickly; one moment Nadir had slipped in with the couple, team CFVY, and the sisters of team RWBY and the next moment he was watching Coco usher them all away as the couple detached from his sides and merged.

Fox stood before him, head tilted to the side curiously as Sage settled in behind him with his arms wrapped around the older male’s waist. “So…” his brow twitched, tilting his head one way to the other as if trying to look at him in a different angle. But… Fox was _blind_. “You have an odd way of _wooing_ ,” he seemed to speak a lot with his brows, hips and head. The brows would twitch, arch in a way that screamed of sass as the man would cock a hip. His head would shift slightly askew, as if the very presence of Nadir either confused or intrigued him greatly.

“I’m not… good at the whole wooing thing. I… I tend to be better at showing affection through actions and I don’t think you’d appreciate if I showed it how I typically do.” Fox urged him to continue with a title of his head even further. “I know what I can or can’t do in a relationship—I can kiss and caress my partner more openly; holding hands, curling together, sitting close enough together that it’s like we’re attached.”

Fox’s mouth fell open with a soft _ah_ before a small hint of a smile graced his lips. “You can kiss me if you want, though I suggest saving the second for Sage.” Nadir looked to Sage for his answer—was he okay with this? With Nadir kissing the male’s boyfriend right in front of him?

Sage’s chuckle caught in his throat with a snort, a cough, and a laugh from Fox. The sound like a ballad, a low rising steadily higher, a build-up of sound that caressed his inner ears. That pulled his attention away from the male still coughing up a lung from a misplaced chortle—Fox was attractive, it wasn’t hard to admit. There were no pulling teeth, no one torturing him to admit this freely.

Fox was _attractive_. He wasn’t the tallest, not like Yatsuhashi (but no one seemed to be on par with him), he wasn’t wide like Sage—but he was strong. He was confidant; shoulders squared, high and straight. His hair looked soft to the touch, yet Nadir wouldn’t dare give into the temptation. Even the scars looked almost artful—who had scars like that?

But this—Fox with his head tossed back, eyes crinkled and mouth open as he cackled into the night, even his hair seeming to fluff out like a bird did when they were chilled. His whole body seemed to move with the action, with expressing himself. Nadir had learned quickly that the boy’s eyebrows seemed to be the main source of his expression, but this moment right here… well, maybe there was a bit more to figure out.

In his admiring, Nadir failed to realize the very male he had been observing reach out and grip his collar until he had pulled. Fox, still huffing out a decent chuckle, pressed his mouth to Nadir’s cheek, he pulled away moments later no longer huffing. His brows furrowed, creased downwards. “I missed.” He seemed to glare, nose scrunching with discontent.

“Sorry,” Nadir licked his lips, eyes darting to glance at Sage who seemed to clear his throat and return to the situation at hand. “Try again?”

Fox stuck his tongue out at that, like the very thought disgusted him. “No, it’s your turn.” He held his hands up on either side of his head, fingers wiggling.

“Just kiss him before he stands pouting—he starts bitching when he’s pouty.” Sage stated, arms returning to their earlier placement around his waist, holding him securely. He was just a few inches taller than Nadir, but when the other’s nose nudged against his ear, those inches felt almost like feet. “He’s embarrassed,” he whispered quieter than what Nadir would call a whisper—it was like an exhale against his ear.

“Well!” Nadir licked his lips one final time, hands reaching up to weave his fingers between Fox’s, he dragged the other forward. “If that’s what you wanted to begin with—then so be it,” he smiled, leaning in to press his lips to Fox’s. Eyelids falling to half-mast, taking in how Fox’s cloudy eyes slid shut and he seemed to lean into him. Lips parted, and Nadir slid his tongue between Fox’s lips, over his pearly whites, to caress the other’s tongue.

It was nothing like the kisses he’s seen between the couple caging him between them; Fox would plunder his way into the other’s mouth, stealing away breath and driving out one sound after the other (Now that, that would be something that Nadir would deny spying upon—there was one thing to admit in finding someone attractive and another to admit to finding it hot to watch two people neck). He’d grip clothes, hair, or even hold on tight to skin—anything to bring the other in closer. But this was nothing like the ones Nadir had seen.

This was just a simple and sweet exchange of saliva, a curious press of tongues and press of lips. It was hard to pick out the blush on Fox’s dark skin, unlike Bolin’s paler skin who Nadir was used to seeing fluster, but it was there. That faint darkening of skin caused by this kiss was there—now that Nadir understood what he was noticing.

They parted, Fox already stepping back to give the two space so they could share a kiss as well. Sage tilted his face towards him, lips puckering and pressing to his. His eyes closing as well. He didn’t blush while he kissed, they didn’t even part their lips. It was a press, a retreat and return. A give and take. It was sweet, it was what Nadir had in mind when he mentioned kissing.

It was soft, slow—pace even, just a press. A pull.


End file.
